RTTE: The Definition of Insanity
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: This is present day AU about RTTE. Hiccup and Astrid are kidnapped during a romantic vacation. Viggo wants to kill them because of the Dragon Eye. Hiccup escapes but he can save his girlfriend and stop the crimes by Dragon Hunters in the Europe?
1. Author's note

_This is my new HTTYD story but with finally happy ending. Sets in moden RTTE. I mean 18 years old_ characters from HTTYD in the present day AU. I played Far Cry 3 and I get idea for crossover. _Basically it's FC in Scandinavia with HTTYD characters and another plot._

 _List of HTTYD characters in roles of FC3 characters in crossover:_

 _Hiccup = Jason Brody_

 _Astrid_ = _Daisy_

Viggo= _Vaas Montenegro_

 _Ryker Grimborn= Hoyt Volker_

 _Atali= Citra_

 _Dagur=_ _Sam Becker_

 _Agent Buck Willis_ _= as himself_

 _Factions: Wingmaidens= Rakyats_

 _Dragon Hunters= Privateers_

 _House Grimborn faction= Vaas's _pirates

 _This is just author note, so next chapter is chapter 1._ _I have two books about Magnus Chase by Rick Riordan. I use dictionary from the book for more historical accurate about Viking's mythology._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I looked over room. I see nothing, just dark. It's cold here. My head hurt like someone heavily punch me. I'm injured, my right hand is bleeding, blood colored red my clothes. What I do? They kidnapped me and my girlfriend Astrid. We're both fucked up.

Someone opened the locked door in the room. I felt how my heart began beating faster, adrenaline is now in my veins.

That guy had assault gun _M4_ and he had clothes for cold temperature.

"Prisoner, my boss needs to see you and fast." he said

I now understand why my dad Stoick forced me to the Norway Army. I didn't listened to him. I'm now on University of Berk Island and after college I go to the police academy.

With violence guard forced me to stood up and follow him. I felt how he put gun on my back.

This night is the darkest night in my life. That criminals prisoned Astrid, I need to save her and leave these North Islands.

They forced me to stood up in his "office", in background I saw forest.

"Do you remember me you scum?"

"No, I didn't know who you are but you kidnapped me and my girlfriend."

Guard punched with head of the assault rifle to the head. My nose is bleeding.

"Stop! Fuck stop! He is my prisoner!"

Guard was silent, he stopped beating me.

"My name's Viggo. Viggo Grimborn, you FUCK didn't remember what your family does to my family ?" Viggo yelled at me. He was clothed like something between bussinessman and criminal.

"I really didn't know what you are talking about!"

"Really? Guys take his girlfriend to my office." he said

"ASTRID!" I shouted when I saw her. She cried

"HICCUP!" Astrid replied to me

"Milady are you okay?" I asked her

"Fine but I'm scared!" Astrid said to me

Viggo went and stopped between me and Astrid. He looked at me with threathing looking.

"Release him!" Viggo said

"What the fuck!?" I said and then he shoted near me. I started running.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried

I wanted to save her, in this moment I realized he wants me not her. But this pirates began shooting on me.

I didn't understand what voices I heard. I ran to the forest. The forest was dark and I heard their dogs who chasing me. I survived.

After next 200 metres I heard beeping. At the beginning I didn't know what's going on then I realized I stood up on mine. Explosion of mines throwed me. I wanted to go but I felt strong pain on my left leg. I looked. My leg bleeded and foot was gone. After I saw my bleeding meat on left leg I shouted and I swore. I lost my left foot.

Escape then went slowly and was very painfull. When I got the river I fell unconscious.


	3. chapter 2

( 1st quote)

 _"That_ _which has a bad beginning, is likely to have bad ending."_ _Hen-Thorir's saga C.4_

I heard voices in my head. Where am I!? My girlfriend Astrid is still kidnapped and I want to save her. I realized that I'm waking up. The look was blurred but I saw the lights. It was dark. There are people here and they are armed.

"He is waking up." I heard woman's voice

"This is your new warrior Atali? He looks like he's not even to fight a thief."

"Gave him a chance. He was kidnapped by our enemy."

"But he lost his leg as he escaped, so I don't know what he is going you to do."

"Our people will gave him a prothestic leg. Maybe he can help us."

View is now good, but my left leg hurts as fuck.

"Where am I?" I asked and I looked at them.

"Welcome to Wingmaidens."

"Wingmaidens!? I realy don't want to know who are you but I want to save Astrid." I tried to stood up but I fell down on ground.

"My leg..." I looked back to my legs, but instead my left leg, there was a bloody wrap. I felt again strong pain at the place of injury. I really can describe how much it hurts.

"I'm Atali. Chief of the tribe of Wingmaidens. Our island respects the old Viking tradition." she said. She was clothed like a normal woman.

I introduced.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock Third... I was just here on a romantic vacation with my girlfriend Astrid. I hope we will get engaged here with no troubles... but... but they kidnapped us. I want to save her and-"

"Calm down Hiccup. It's now ok. Here Jakob saved you. He found you injured in unconsciouness and-" I heard Atali

Houses here were typical Norwegian houses. I saw mountains and forests. Everything here was snowy.

"And why here are the criminals? I thought there is a peace in the north Europe." I asked and I sat on a bench. Man does not to much with only one foot.

"They want one medieval artefact. Known as _Dragon Eye_. According to legends, it contains a treasure map after Vikings in Scandinavia. That treasure is maybe knowing of our ancestors. This artifact is something like Voynich's manuscript but not finded. These prisoners have been going for the map for years. And they began here same bussiness like their colleagues in the South Pacific. Government did not help much." Jakob came to discussion

"I know their leader- Viggo Grimborn. He wanted to kill me, because I was finding with my friends where is it. I'm from Berk. My father says that our family has noble origin, and that our family in the Middle Ages chiefs of Berk. I do not know, if this is related to the fact my family has plenty of enemies." I said

I looked between the man and behind them, there were girls in my age of my age (18 years) who were giggling. Does that girls fly on me? I already have a girlfriend and I do not want to change it.

"Emma, please bring him a prosthesis."

"Sure Atali." that girl replied

Then I became accustomed to the prosthesis. It was like learning walking again. And finally I can do it, but my left leg still hurts.

"Do you want to save her?" Atali asked me

"I love her." I replied

I wanted to go but Jakob stopped me: "Welcome to our village kid. Before you start you need practice. Our hunter Magnus will teach you how to work with weapons."

After this training, the first weapon what I have was 9mm and a knife. With such equipment, they will shoot me one or two and I will not save Astrid. I got a light backpack for the loot, a jacket and a map. The radio tower and enemy base were next to the nearest mountain. Dude, I do not know what I'm going to do now.

Over the radio I heard Jakob: _"Your first mission is to take back the base and turn on the radio tower. Do what I'm saying. Wait for next instructions after mission."_

I grabbed the nearest car and stopped about 150 metres from the base. It was quite small base and when I got closer I saw 4 armed men. They wore white suits sprawling with snowy surroundings. I did not expect this afternoon this way. One of them noticed my moves behind the building. I throwed stone I found in the snow. He was confused. When he was near me I do nothing what I've never done before. I killed him. I quickly knocked the knife in his throat and he was dead. I had blood on my hands. Second man saw me and began shooting. He shot my shoulder. I was injured. The alarm was discharged. I shot him to the head, ran around and broke the alarm with the knife. Alarm was down. I takedowned the third man and I shot fourth. I went inside the building; "Astrid! Milady are you here!?"

Astrid wasn't here. I wrapped my bloody shoulder. Getting a bullet out was not a nice job. I found opened book _The Snowman_. I didn't read this book by Jø Nesbo but I heard it was bloody. On the table was next to the book Notebook and First Aid Kit.

Then I went out I saw armed men, I knew they are Wingmaidens.

I ran to the radio tower. Viggo's minions marked it with flag. I climbed up. When I was up, I took my knife and I broke a lock. I turn on the radio tower. I ran down the rope that was pointing to the ground.

 _Author's note:Wingmaidens are in this fanfic just normal people. I played FC3 (fighting Ink monster after being drugged in the Rakyat ritual) and FC4 (Shan-Gri La). I don't think this would look like common in present day AU._


End file.
